Out-Break
by vanillatwilight1
Summary: If you are sick, you will die. If you are healthy, you kill. The dead is walking the earth and two people team up to kill them, but what happens when love comes back into the picture? Maka is sick, Soul is Healthy.
1. Welcome to the New Age

NEW STORY!

So I am pretty sure about the other stories I have on here. I have some bad news for you all about my other stories:

1. My computer deleted them ALL

2. I'm a college student

3. I'm working ALOT

4. My computer deleted everything.

Solution: Well I am in the process of updating them all soon and unfortunately I will have to delete a few as well because I have so many ideas and the ones I find popular and will be working on this story (if it gets hype) and the others cause I've gotten alot of reviews and PM's from people asking for updates and anytime I sit down and write something comes up. So yeah.

This is my newest story I have recently made trust me it was hard to decide which anime to put this with and I chose Soul Eater because will I love this anime to death and I have tired it with other anime's and it just wasn't working out, so I thought, I'll give Soul Eater a try so Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Out-Break<p>

_Maka-Welcome to the New Age!_

_ I pop the pill in my mouth and swallow it with water. The evening sun was showing, and the sky looked sleepy. The sick were going and hiding indoors others were locking their doors and windows. The doors here always remained locked, unless the pill person comes by and drops off everyone's pill. I pick up mama's pill bottle and head into her room. I keep her blinds shut, so no one can see how sick she is. I keep her door locked as well, and if anyone comes in, I tell them its storage and I don't want anyone stealing anything. _

_ Mama was lying on the floor, with her blankets off, her fever must be high again, but the pills should help, they told everyone the _pills _will _always _help. I put the pills by her pillow and touch her softly. The sweat on her back tells me, she's burning up, out of concern; I reach for her wrist band. Still a deep red, I check the bottom, still red. _

_ The wrist bands are given to us, when they see you are sick. Even if you have a simple cold, you still get a wrist band. Depending on how the test reads your sickness, that is the color you get. My wrist band is light blue, it means I'm in the part where there is still hope, if it turns white, I'm getting better, if it turns red I'm getting worse. If it turns grey it means I'm going to die, if its black, I'm dead. The wrist bands were made to change color automatically, if mine does change red, then I have to go in and see a doctor, once it turns grey, I am in my own._

_ There are alternative ways to die. Those who do not have a wrist band, kill us. With mama's being so deep red they could kill her but leave me alone. Depending on the heart of the person, they could kill me, but legally speaking, if the person has a white or blue wrist band they are forbidden to kill, once it's red, you're pretty much open target. They set it up this way because of fear. Fear that others will get sick, fear that everyone will die of sickness. _

_ It was a simple rule to follow, "you're sick, you die, if you're healthy you kill." Schools stopped teaching math, English, history, language and any other school subject and turned it to health, how to kill, how to hunt, how to be sneaky, how to be quite and how to survive in the woods. We live on the out skirts of the city; they call it the woods, because we are cut off from society. They built a wall that keeps the sick people in and the healthy ones out. But beyond the boarders lie something else, that the healthy ones don't even know about. Some times at night, I'll hear screams of people, and the hunt is over, the killing is over, yet people are still dying. _

_ I peeked out my window one night and could see a women being torn to shreds. Her screams sounded as though they were from a horror movie, but there were people kneeling about her, tearing into her skin, making blood go everywhere. They walked with a limp, they moaned, and it seemed like her screams, the scent of her blood and how she looked kept calling them. I shut my blinds and was hoping it was nightmare. In the morning I went to check it out, and nothing was left, her clothes were gone, the blood was all cleaned up, it was like it never happened and it's a huge possibility it didn't. But the screams don't stop, there are creatures out there are making people scream past hours of hunting. _

_ I am sure you're wondering how I would know this. I snuck out one night after hunting hours were up, and kept going, I kept walking till there were no houses left. Some bodies lay lifeless on the ground, others were still alive struggling, to get back to their house. One man was reaching out to me. _

"Please help me"

_His wrist band was grey, he was the verge of death, but I kept staring at him, the blood on around him made me shake. They person or persons behind his death nearly beat the poor sucker to death. _

"You have to help me, or they'll get to me, they will ring the dinner bell, they have these things that clean up the streets so they don't have to."

_"What are you talking about?" Before he could answer me, a bell sounded that only this part could hear. I slowly backed up hearing doors creaking, and this time he grabbed my leg. I screamed. "Let go of me!"_

"Please I don't want to die, not like this; please you have to help me."_ I kicked him in the face and he let go, I started running, but stopped when I looked back. I could see these beings, limping, walking towards him. I hopped up on a tree to get a closer look. _

_ The guy was trying to crawl away, but wasn't succeeding much. Even though there were some that were limping, others were walking fine, and then there were those that were running. I shown my light down on one, and could see he still had black hair but from what I could see, his face looked as though it was being eaten away, I could see some of his teeth, his body was a sick yellow tint. Once he caught up to the guy that was crawling, he bit into his flesh as though it were food, as though it was hungry and this was the first meal he had seen. I drop my light and just stare as they keep devouring him along with his screams. The disturbing thing about it was, he had a wrist band that was black. Black means you're dead, so how did that guy come back to life?_

_ Why share this story with you? Because I feel like you need to know, that we are not the only sick ones out there, and that the government is keeping a bigger secret and not sharing it with everyone. I have kept this story to myself, but I know once mama's wrist band turns grey, she'll be removed from the house, and I'll be here alone. Will they put her deeper into the woods or will they put her with those other things, those things that just tear into human flesh. I am not one to believe in zombies, but perhaps this is what they meant. Even hearing the bell was faint which means they are deeper in the woods. But every time I look down the path I took, I get Goosebumps and fear for the worse. _

_ I hear faint beeping and see its coming from mama's wrist band. I reach over quickly and look at her wrist band again and there in the dead center is a tiny grey spot. _

_ "Mama, take your pills, they will help, I promise."_

_"_No, they won't help Maka_" What was she saying? The pills always help; they are supposed to make a person better._

_ She slowly sat up, the beeping getting louder. She turns towards me and take my hand. _"Listen to Maka, you can't take the pills anymore, the research I have done is telling me they are purposely killing you, they are making you worse on purpose so you don't get better. Do not take them anymore, to hide the pills I want you to bury them somewhere deep, where they can never be found."

_ "Mama, you have to take these pills, your wrist band is turning grey, and the hunters will be out soon." She coughs and gets up fast running towards the bathroom. She slams the door once she gets there. I follow her when a knock on the door comes. _

"It's okay Maka, answer the door." _I tell myself to be brave and slowly walk over to the door. I slowly open it and there stands the head medical staff. _

"May we come in?" _I nod slowly and let them in. I turn and there's mama taking the last of her pills. _

"Check her wrist." _They go straight for it, lifting it up and they find it. _"Take her away men." _One holds me back as they forcefully take my mother into their hands and drag her out of the room. _

_ "Please I still need her, I'm just a kid." _

"Understand we don't want you to be worse then you already are."

"Can I least hold my child one last time?"

"Fine, but once we enter, you are out of here."

_I rush into her arms and she holds me as I feel the wet tears roll down her cheeks. She puts her hands on my shoulders and looks at me straight into the eyes. _"Your father will be coming with supplies do not beat around the bush tell him where I am and why I am no longer here." _She pulls me closer and I tighten my grip on her. _"Stop taking the pills, it'll speed the process up." _She kisses my forehead _

_ The door opens up again, and they grab her. I reach my arms out for her yelling mama. Her last words she mouths to me are I love you and the door closes, I run outside, and there are people watching, giving me sympathy looks, and I break down there. I cry and make sure the whole village can hear me. A doctor pats me on the shoulder and I know who he is. _

_ They call him Dr. Stein and he's been a family friend for a long time. I can tell he won't say anything but keep it to himself. He walks back into the house and leaves me be. I lock the door and wait to hear the bell. _

_ Stein was the only person who didn't get his memory whipped when I got sick. They whipped everyone else's including his. Who I know I'll see tonight, who I know I'll still blush when I see him. My heart still aches for him, and I wonder every day if he found someone new, or if he's crushing on any one. Even if he saw me, he wouldn't know me anymore. He'd see me as a sick person. _

_ The alarm rings, and I stood by the window in the dark, looking at the hunters coming in. Some I notice others I have no clue about. I hear a knock on the door and I know its papa. I wish he would just stay away, and I'm sure stein has already told him. I still don't want to see him, but maybe it could be a hunter and I could hold my wrist band up to show that you can't kill. _

_ As I get up to answer the door, my eyes stay on the outside to only see people are running, including sick people. I quickly run to the door to see its papa and Stein standing outside my door. _

"Get your things and lets go." _I quickly get what I need and try not to look at mama's room, as I run past. Papa grabs my wrist and outside in the chaos there are people running everywhere, screaming. I hear another alarm goes off, this time I know it's bad, because there are sick people trying to get out. Papa flings me over his shoulder and I see why there is so much panic. _

_ Mama is eating people, I look at her wrist band and its black. What the hell happened? I see more and more swarms of them, every single person who was eating someone had a wrist hand and they all are black. We reach the door where a crowd of sick people and healthy people are banging on the door and they know once they open the door, everyone will be running everywhere. _

_ Slowly the gates open and everyone rushes in. I keep my eyes on mama as she devours people, eats people, she tears into their skin and pulls out whatever she can get her hands on. As we go through the doors, they close them, and those who are left inside have to suffer, the screams don't stop though._

_ I go to the nearest hospital and wait for a doctor. I look at my wrist band, still the lightest blue it can get. I stop looking at when the doctor comes in and instead of sugar coating things he says I have to live with society now, but keep my wrist band covered up. That was easy, since all I had was long sleeve shirts. He gave me a new pack of pills and let me leave. _

_ I walk with head down, which was a terrible idea because I bumped into someone. The box falls and I reach down to get it. _

"Here let me help you." _I stop frozen, I know that voice._

_ My heart starts to beat fast and I hope I'm not blushing. I check my wrist and see that it's still covered. I swallow hard and look up. _

_ White hair like the snow, and ruby red eyes. He picks up my pills but says nothing because sick and healthy people both take pills, but there are other healthy people who have to take shots to keep better. His smile still makes me blush, as he hands me the box. _

"Try to be careful okay." _I nod, I can't speak. _

_ "I'm Maka"_

_ He smirks and holds his hand out. _"I'm Soul, it's nice to meet you."

_ As I shake his hand, it feels like it's been gone for too long. I quickly turn and run out of the hospital. _

_ Soul, I wish you could remember. Soul and I were once in love, TB killed it._

* * *

><p>*Preview*<p>

Soul-Ashes on the Ground

I stand on top the building watching their every move. Just seeing them eat people makes me want to throw up. But this kind of job wasn't meant for the tended heart. Those who do have a tender heart attended the nursing classes, those who wanted to help attended classes that help you kill sick people. It sounded wrong, but after my mom and dad were both taken away and died, I felt like I had to do something to cope.

I aim my gun right at their head _its the only way you can kill them_. Maybe this person could but put out of their misery and not have to feel a thing. The guy doesn't see me, I smile and let the bullet release. Then bang echos but I don't have to worry about that, a wall stands between us and the dead and what used to be sick people. The bullet goes straight to his head and he's out cold, and they keep devouring him, but at least I don't have to listen to his pain anymore.

I head back into the hospital and hurry to get my bullets back in my pack, as I do, I run into someone with a box of pills. My bad.

"Here let me help you with that." He blond hair is thrown up in pigtails, but her green eyes stand out. Emerald green eyes.

She stares me as though I am ghost from her past, but I have no clue who this girl is. She is beautiful, but she just keeps looking at me as though she is hoping I will remember her. But I don't.

I pick her pills up and wonder why she chose the pills instead of shots, I hand the box back to her with a smirk.

"Try to be careful okay." She nods and by a loss of words she holds her hand out.

_"i'm Maka" _

"Nice to meet you I'm Soul" I take her hand to shake it and then I have a strange feeling.

She walks fast down the hallway, I turn and walk down the hallway. Even though I have no clue who that girl was, I feel as though I have seen her and for some odd reason I _do _know her, but from where?

* * *

><p>In case you do not know what TB is, it is the shortened term for "tuberculosis" know why am I writing this story?<p>

1. I love zombies

2. I love the walking dead

3. Its something I haven't tried

4. I want to give it a shot

So as always please review, Favorite and anything else you think is awesome

Note:Stay awesome and hope school is going well.


	2. Waking up To Ash and Dust

Soul-Waking up to Ash and Dust

this kind of job wasn't meant for the tended heart. Those who do have a tender heart attended the nursing classes, those who wanted to help attended classes that help you kill sick people. It sounded wrong, but after my mom and dad were both taken away and died, I felt like I had to do something to cope. The guy I aim at has a dark greay wrist band, the poor fellow was already trampled, there may not be hope for him.

I aim my gun right at their head _it's the only way you can kill them_. Maybe this person could but put out of their misery and not have to feel a thing. The bang echoes but I don't have to worry about that, a wall stands between us and sick people. The bullet goes straight to his head and he's out cold, and they keep devouring him, but at least I don't have to listen to his pain anymore.

I head back into the hospital and hurry to get my bullets back in my pack. I run into someone with a box of pills. My bad.

"Here let me help you with that." He blond hair is thrown up in pigtails, but her green eyes stand out. Emerald green eyes.

She stares me as though I am ghost from her past, but I have no clue who this girl is. She is beautiful, but she just keeps looking at me as though I am supposed to know her. But I don't.

I pick her pills up and wonder why she chose the pills instead of shots, I hand the box back to her with a smirk.

"Try to be careful okay." She nods and by a loss of words she holds her hand out.

_"I'm Maka"_

"Nice to meet you I'm Soul" I take her hand to shake it and then I have a strange feeling.

She walks fast down the hallway, I turn and walk down the hallway. Even though I have no clue who that girl was, I feel as though I have seen her and for some odd reason I _do_know her, but from where?

I shake the thought off as I run down the hallways. Everywhere I look, there are people with wristbands. Most have white, a few have blue, but there are those who hardly have red wrist bands, perhaps they were the ones that got stuck behind the wall.

These days, weapons can be found anywhere and you can take them anywhere. Incase an outbreak like this every happened. At the age 16 every person who is healthy is required to have a weapon and be licensed for it. They are to carry every weapon and be trained in school. The weapons are to be given as a gift, and before they are hired on the job, they must all pass a certain test. Shoot the sick, spare the health.

I get to the examination room, where the line has died down a little. Everyone is getting checked, they hold a scanner up to the eye and its scans if a person is healthy or sick. An alarm goes off if a person is sick. If a person is healthy they simply say next. I'm next in line as a nurse holds an eye scanner to me. The laser goes up and down and she pushes me along gently. The next one in line causes an alarm.

The doctors and nurses rush in, as they guy says there has to be a mistake, but the tests never lie. They made sure it would never lie. Just like shots and pills are supposed to help keep a person healthy, but somehow we still get sick. I head to Stein's office to pick up my shots. I do the shots, cause it seems as though the people on the pill get sick, at least from my perspective.

"Hey Stein, I'm here to get the shots."

"_Come on in Soul, I have them ready and everything." _

He hands me the box and I go home. My mom was effected when I was ten ever since then it was just my dad. Wes left home and we haven't seen him since, dad still hopes he comes home, I could care less. Perhaps he got sick and just couldn't come home and tell us. Dad put his violin away and I only play piano at school. Just having music in the house pains dad too much.

I play the piano in the rehearsal. My fingers move along the keys as though it's made of ice. My fingers slip along the keyboard hitting every note, singing loudly as if it is performing. I play fast, hitting the piano with my fingers and letting the tune sing its lungs out. I let the tune flow from head to my hands and onto the keyboard.

"_Hey Soul" _I keep playing trying to find a way to the end the tune before turning around meeting the voice that's talking to me.

I know how many measures of music are left, I skip over at least four and end on a sour note. I wince but ignore it and turn towards the girl that said that name. Locks of black hair and brown eyes to match, miss queen B as we speak, Emma Moon.

"_I heard you playing and wanted to come in." _Emma Moon, or more commonly known as the queen B.

Emma is what every girl wants to be and what ever guy wants to date. I don't mind her but for some time, she's been at my side like a lost puppy. She signed up for weapon classes to prove to all the girls "that even if you are a female you can still fight" but I think my friends and I know the real reason she signed up for "boy attention"

"Well nothing stopped you from coming in, what's up?"

"_Not much and I know you're an expect at knifing, think you can teach me after school?"_

Dad wasn't going to be home from work for a while. Knowing what happened last night he was going to be backed up with getting medications all sorted out and making sure the sick people were taking their medications and the healthy people were taking theirs. Her blue eyes were begging for something more, but I knew what to say to her. Kid or maybe Black Star would like to tag along.

"I guess I can, but I'm inviting a few friends of mine to tag along." I could tell she was a little angry from that but then straightened herself up.

_"Okay we'll meet in the knife room when the last bell rings, but since first period is about to start, want to walk to class with me?" _

Before I could answer her, she took me by the arm and we both left the room together. She clung hard to it and I walked next to her trying to get my balance together. Her arm was wrapped around mine like a snake and she kept pulling me along down the hallway.

I watch Emma as she throws her knifes. She still doesn't know I'm here and that may be the best right now. I watch and see her throwing technique is weak, she can't focus on the target because she's too focused on the guy next to her that keeps making the target. I can hear her making up excuses, but he keeps ignoring her. I keep watching and I know she can make a target, I've seen her do it.

My gaze shifts to the guy next to her, as I slowly open the door, trying not to make a peep as I come in. He completely focuses on his target, ignoring Emma. His eyes never leave the target, they are focused and he knows that if his eyes leave once, he'll miss, and he doesn't want to miss, he wants to hit the target right on. He sucks in a breath and as he blows it out, the knife leaves his fingers, flipping four times, and landing dead center in the head.

He smiles with satisfaction, goes across the floor retrieves his dead center knives and heads out. Emma tries to give him a flirty look, but he ignores it and heads out. Never seen the guy around, but at least he's good at hitting targets.

_"Soul, it's about time, thought you weren't going to show up for a moment."_

"That would be un-cool of me not to show up, and you did ask."

At this point I wish Kid had come, but he had to go over some family business with his dad and Black Star went to the shoot range. Black Star really just wanted to brag about his awesome victory last night against one sick person and how he made it out alive. I wouldn't blame people if they did leave the shooting range, cause he's been telling it all day, but then again, there are some people there who know when to listen to him and when to ignore him.

_"I'm ready for everything you have to teach me."_

"Well show me how good you are at throwing knives." I put a new set of knives in front of her.

Emma smiles and picks her knives up. She holds them in her knuckles with calmness. "Before you throw, make sure you're not missing on purpose I'll know if you are."

Her smile fades, she knows I can see through her bull. She knows I'm not falling for the incent smile. Those sick people out there aren't falling for it and I shouldn't be falling for it either. At much as I want to lecture her, I nod my head towards the direction of the target.

She holds her hand up, I study the angle of it. L shaped, just the right way to throw. My gaze goes to her hand and then I see her mistake. She holds the handle to low, and I go back to the shape of her arm and see it's too far back. Her wrist is shaped as though she is about to throw a ball, even if I can see through her bull, I can tell she's trying to be bad on purpose.

As she throws the knife, the blade flies through the air it lands on their shoulder a _okay _spot to weaken someone. "Where do you really want to aim?

She gives me an innocent smile, _"dead center of course but I was told that a shoulder is good to weaken someone." _I chuckle at her remark, and I knew this what she wanted. She's flirting with me and the blade.

"Hitting someone in the shoulder is an _okay_ spot to hit, it just weakens one part of the body, but they can grab you with another part. The spot I try and go for are the legs first."

_"Oh Soul, your right, see this is why I needed lessons from-"_

"You already knew that Emma." She looks at me and knows I'm right, the legs are always the first target to go after, in case they are fast. A gun shot, with the right distance, right gun and right aim, you could blow their leg off, with a h knife, they come at a limp, from there you can finish them off.

Emma starts to open her mouth to protest, but an alarm goes off. The alarm is to notify sick people walking around, and everyone should be indoors, expect for those who want to kill, or at least try and lead them back to the other side, but after what happened last night is there anything keeping the sick people out?

I take the box of knives and leave Emma there. Through the hallways I can hear people screaming; I keep running, trying not to look out the windows. I stop dead in my tracks as I hear Emma scream. I run back towards the room. And stop, there are people with black wrist bands. She's being backed and only defending herself with a knife.

I look at the door and see that she opened to escape but two people with black wrist bands stand there in front of her. I keep looking at their wrist bands, their black, black means they are supposed to be dead? But how are they living. Emma cuts their legs and once goes down, she tries to escape, but one grabs her arm, she screams, as he bites into her shoulder.

I drop the knives and the one that is down looks over at me. His face deformed, his teeth nearly showing, his hair almost gone, and his nose is starting to look like to black holes. His skin looks like a sick yellow. He reaches out for me, I look over at Emma who is having muscle ripping form her body. I back up, realizing they are dead, but how are they alive?

I run out the door that Emma opened up, there were more of them in the streets eating people, everyone screaming in terror, I run back into the school, Emma is nearly a pool of blood on the floor, the two keep eating at her, her screams aren't the only ones filling the hallways. I run up the waits to the roof, locking every door behind me.

_Their wrist bands are black…how are they alive?_

* * *

><p><span><em>Preview<em>

_Maka-This is it the Apocalypse  
><span>_

_It was the same as before, people were running from these beings. I stayed in my house watching, Papa had locked the door, but I think we were safe being up on the the top floor. There were some that were shooting, but it was only weakening them, not killing them. Papa keeps calling the hospital but no one is answering. I sneak out the door and climb to the roof for a better look. Black Star and Kid are on top the school building shooting. They wouldn't know me either and I wondered where the others were, where's Soul?_

_"Soul" I say quietly and then I feel it. The cough, my lungs tightening up. I fall to the ground clutching the ground with my hands. I know what's going to come up if I cough, Will my wrist band turn another color? Will my wrist band turn darker blue? I'm only coughing up blood, she told me to be concerned when I puke it up and keep coughing. The cough comes up, I cough onto the ground. I can taste the blood, I close my eyes hoping I won't see the blood, but unfortunately I do. Tiny drips of blood, I wipe my face dry and stand back up._

_I head back to the house to see papa's gone, he probably went to the hospital to help out. I get the bravery to go out on the streets and can see the dead is dying down. I look over and see the closed the doors, the metal doors, who opened them in the first place? _

"Look out" _That voice again. I hear a bang close to my ears, and see a dead guy fall down in front of me, blood spilling from her head. I look up, its Soul. _

* * *

><p>Stay awesome bros!<p> 


	3. This is it the Apocalypse

_Maka-This is it the Apocalypse_

_ TB sucks, lungs suck at being lungs, breathing is precious, deep breaths are bad, singing is bad, holding one's breath is bad, basically, you just have to breath normal but at a slower rate, or else the lungs tighten and coughing seems like it never ends, spitting up blood leaves a bitter taste in your mouth, and the heart beat seems as though it will explode. The first time they told me I had TB my world fell apart, the first time they took my friends and had their memories cleaned of me, my heart was breaking, but when they took Soul, I collapsed to the ground, as the beam of light his him, I knew I was no one to him, I didn't say goodbye, I didn't say the last "I love you" and I didn't get my last kiss, after all their memories of me were gone, they threw me out and said good luck and closed the door. _

_ I sit in my doctors room, waiting for results on how I am doing, waiting for new medications, waiting for any updates they have on TB. If they have a cure, then they cut your wrist band off and say congrats, you live among the humans now, but will have to re-build relationships. Cancer was the first cure they found, all the people who had some sort of cancer were cured, but other sicknesses, they were still working on, sometimes they just found a certain way to slow it down other times, they would find new sicknesses and test a million of people, if they were sick, they were thrown out like me. The common cold is cured, the flu is cured, but some sicknesses they can't cure, or they just haven't found it and keep patient's hopes up on saying "we found a way to slow it down, take these pills and everything will slow down, everything will be alright."_

_ The door clicks open and in walks my doctor, her blond hair curling into a little pony tail at the front. I think they call her Medusa, but it's been a long time since I've seen her, the last time I saw her, was when they put the white wrist band on me, I didn't see her, when it began turning blue. She clears her throat as she sits down in front of me with a comforting smile. _

_"Hello Maka, its been a while since we last met."_

_"Yes it has, um what are my results."_

_"Well I won't sweet talk you." __She says with a half grin as she reaches for my file__ "You're tests results came back to me this morning, as you know we drew you're blood due to the outbreak that happened last night, and you still have TB but the pills are helping it, with the slowing down process."_

_ I knew it was too good to be true, TB was new when the found it in me. If freaked a lot of people out, so every grade had to be tested for TB, when they drew my blood, everything was gone._

_"Now we have done a lot of research with TB and tested people who have TB around other who do not and those who are healthy. The healthy ones were not affected if they kissed, hugged, sharing a drink, eating food together, but will spread if the person is infected with TB coughs, sneezes, talking or simply singing and the person nearby take in the bacteria that you have in your lungs."_

_I didn't hear a word she said after she said it won't spread with a kiss. My breathing was getting heavy. But nothing was tightening._

_"So Maka we are going to do some breathing exercises so your lungs won't tighten so easily if you have to take a deep breath. Yow may feel some tightening but that is what is to be expected during these tests."_

_It can't pass through a kiss, I could feel them getting a little tight, but not hurting yet._

_"All I will need you to do is sit up as straight as you can, I will have to go and get a gown for you so its easier for me to listen to your lungs when it comes to me going behind you to have you breath, I'll be able to hear the lungs better from back there."_

_My heart was racing, if I were to ever kiss Soul again, it wouldn't spread, he'd stay healthy but I would stay sick. My heart was beating fasting, I could kiss Soul without it transferring, but I had to ask the question, the question that was getting my heart to beat, the question that was tightening my lungs. I coughed a little the taste of blood was apparent but then I realized Medusa was looking at me,_

_"Maka, are you alright, have you even listened to anything I've told you?"_

_I coughed again, tightening, they were tightening as if someone were wrapping a rope a around them. I tried to say something as I opened my mouth, but only a cough came up. I try to talk again, but this time I cover my cough with my shirt and as I pull away, there on the brim are specks of blood._

_ My hands are shaking, my lungs are tightening, tightening to the point they can't breathe, where they are begging for air. I cough up more blood, I can taste it on my tongue, Medusa runs out of the room calling for help, I fall to the floor, trying hard to breathe, trying to calm down. I breathe heavily, but I keep coughing my eyes are watering, it hurts to breath, my lungs suck at being lungs. I need air. _

_ I gurgling blood in my throat and fall to my side, to help the blood drain, my visions is blurring and there is no one in the room, if I shout, I'll cough up more blood, I just have to focusing on breathing, I just have to focus on getting my lungs cleared, I just have to focus on getting them to the point they feel calm, they feel like I can breathe, but I know why I am having this attack, I can't stop thinking of Soul's lips on mine. As two three doctors rush in, my eyes shut the last thing I taste is the bitterness that blood leaves behind. _

_"Hey Maka did you know some people think that if you kiss your partner it's because they like the taste of you." _

_ "Soul where ever you read that its completely made up."_

_ He pushes me down on the grass we sit on, all I see is his ruby red eyes, and white hair that blocks out the sun. My heart was racing just looking at him, I gulped, Soul and I haven't kissed yet._

_"You know it was a science article."_

_"You reading a science article, Soul don't make me laugh."_

_ He blushes a little and that quickens the beat of my heart. He smirks a little and I can feel the heat on my cheeks rise up as he leans down, down to my lips where I can feel his warm mint breath, and almost taste the air he's breathing into me. Slowly he moves his head down to my neck and I can't feel my heart beat, but I can feel the redness in my cheeks._

_"You're too cute when you blush you know."_

_This wouldn't be the first time Soul has seen me blush, I hold my breath at the sound of his deep voice as he whispered that in my ear, and I feel his lips press against my neck, sending tingles down my spine, I feel goose bumps rise up on my arms as he raises his head towards mine to where our noises are touching. _

_ His lips linger above mine, I close my eyes as I feel him coming closer, I slowly part my lips, my heart beats faster, my lungs are fine, and I feel his rough lips touch my soft ones. I taste the mint that comes with his breath and as we part, my lips are wanting more, I can see it in his eyes, and he can feel it in me as he comes back down and kisses me again, and again, and again and again. _

_ We slowly part for breathing and I feel his forehead touch mine as we catch our breaths. Slowly he beings to sit up, and lays next to me. I smile at the sky, thinking Soul is my first kiss, my first boyfriend, and could possibly be my first I love you. _

_ "Wow" I say silently, a first kiss/make out was wonderful, I sit up putting my arm on Soul and see he shakes it off, and looks back at me confused. _

_"Who are you?"_

_I stare at him and chuckle "Very funny, I'm Maka, we are dating"_

_"No we aren't, I'm not dating anyone, but its nice to meet you Maka, I'm Soul"_

_"Soul what the hell is wrong with you?" I put my hand on his shoulder _

_"Don't touch me, you have TB."_

_This isn't real, this isn't real, I didn't have TB when we first kissed, I didn't have TB when we first got together, I didn't have TB when we first said I love you, I didn't have TB, I don't have TB, I don't, I don't, I used to tell myself that all the time, but it didn't help, I would cough, blood came up, some days I would be so sick and pale, that I was scared to breath. _

_"You're alone in this world Maka, no one remembers you, not even I remember you, all our memories gone, I have no idea who are." __He gets up and starts to walk off. Why am I frozen in place? Why can't I talk? He keeps getting father. Why can't I breathe?__ "Goodbye Maka"_

_ Wake up, wake up, wake up. My eyes flash open staring at the ceiling of the hospital. I look over at the monitor and see everything in my body is back to normal, including my heartbeat. My breathing is fine now that I am hooked up with oxygen, a nurse walks in with a smile and comes towards me. _

_ I check my wrist band to make and see its still light blue. Light blue is good, still means I am healthy, and that there is still hope for me, hope that I can beat the sickness, hope that my lungs will be strong enough to sight off the infection that is it. _

_"Looks like everything is good Maka, Medusa will be the one who will give you permission to go home, I'll tell her you are awake." __She gives a small smile and heads out the door._

_ Our first kiss is what I dreamt about, when six months rolled around he said I love you. Soul was my first I love you, kiss, date, boyfriend and everything else a girl can dream of. Though he was nothing like Edward from Twilight or any of the other romantic guys, he was more sarcastic, but had his sweet moments. He was protective yet funny. I sigh at the memories I hold and think they took them all, they erased his memory of me. _

_"How are you feeling Maka?" __I look over a Medusa who stands there with her hands in her pocket._

_ "Um better I guess, I don't have tightness anymore and I feel like I can breathe better." _

_"That's good, now starting tomorrow, I would like to do some breathing sessions with you, its to-" __Medusa was cut off when we both heard a blood curdling scream come from the hospital._

_ Papa rushed in with Stein and closed the door. __"We need to leave now, unhook her so I can take her home where she can be safe." _

_ "what is going on, you two can't just barge in here unannounced even if you are her father." __My father, I hated deep down and he knew it too, the way he looked at Medusa was the same way he looked at other women when mama got sick._

_ Instead of saying something hateful, I unhook myself and go over to him. He grabs my hand firmly while he and Medusa argue Stein keeps an eye on the window, all I see are people rushing by, screaming hollering and when papa does open the door, the dead are back, the sick yellow skin, the smell that makes eyes water attack a person right in front of the door. _

_ She falls over and one grabs her leg eating at it, the other comes and bites into her other leg, slowly other get on top while one topples over her and bites at her neck. Her screams haunt my ears, the way she wants help, but I look at her wrist see it goes from white to nearly black, as her screams die down. Papa picks me up leaving Stein and Medusa behind, as we run through the hospital, everyone is getting stopped, everyone is getting killed, blood is filling up the hallway fast, as people are still alive and being __eaten_. _My eyes widen as I keep seeing patients go from a certain color to their wrist band being completely black as the night. _

_ But as we pass one who is wiggling all over the ground, with only a nasty deep bite gash in his shoulder, his eyes rolled back in his head, grabs a nurse running by, and bites down on her hard. Her screams and my screams fill the hospital._

_It was the same as before, people were running from these beings. I stayed in my house watching, Papa had locked the door, but I think we were safe being up on the top floor. There were some that were shooting, but it was only weakening them, not killing them. Papa keeps calling the hospital but no one is answering. I sneak out the door and climb to the roof for a better look. Black Star and Kid are on top the school building shooting. They wouldn't know me either and I wondered where the others were, where's Soul?_

_"Soul" I say quietly and then I feel it. The cough, my lungs tightening up. I fall to the ground clutching the ground with my hands. I know what's going to come up if I cough, Will my wrist band turn another color? Will my wrist band turn darker blue? I'm only coughing up blood, she told me to be concerned when I puke it up and keep coughing. The cough comes up, I cough onto the ground. I can taste the blood, I close my eyes hoping I won't see the blood, but unfortunately I do. Tiny drips of blood, I wipe my face dry and stand back up._

_I head back to the house to see papa's gone, he probably went to the hospital to help out. I get the bravery to go out on the streets and can see the dead is dying down. I look over and see the closed the doors, the metal doors, who opened them in the first place?_

"Look out" _That voice again. I hear a bang close to my ears, and see a dead guy fall down in front of me, blood spilling from her head. I look up, its Soul._

_ "Shoot at the heads, that will slow them down or kill them or one of the two."_

_If anything Soul was a fast learner, but I can still feel the tightness in my lungs. __Not now__ I think, but it's too late, I fall to the ground, this time they were worse. I was with fresh air, but it wasn't reaching my lungs. _

_"Hey are you okay?"_

_Oh no, I could taste blood, if I hold in the cough it'll be worse later on and I'll regret it. I stand up ignoring that Soul is around and stagger back into the apartment, but my vision is going blurry, I cough and cough, no blood._

_"Hey Maka, are you okay." __I feel myself go down as Soul reaches out and catches me._

_"Maka!" _

_I cough again, this time I can feel something ooze out of my mouth the last thing I see before black out is soul touching my blood, the blood that came up. Medusa's words __"TB won't pass through a kiss."_

* * *

><p><em>SNEAK PEAK<em>

_Soul-Radioactive _

_ I didn't ask Maka why she coughed blood up, most of time it's just a reaction at least that's what I thought. I sat in class listening to the lecture and mourning the ones that died. Its official, the end is coming and yet we are calm as ever. But I can't shake the feeling, that I saw a light blue wrist band around Maka's wrist, but the feeling I really can't get rid of is the fact, that I have seen Maka before, almost like I have known her before, like we were close at one point, but then when I look at her its like I don't know her but at the same time I do._

* * *

><p>Well ladies and gents wow has it been awhile, for one thing I have been sick, my BF and I have been fighting a hell of a lot and I've been sick on and off. Anyways hope you enjoyed Soul's chapter is almost done so shouldn't take long to complete. Anyways guys tell me what you thought of this chapter.<p> 


End file.
